Cadre de Vie
by titpuce86
Summary: Être sage comme une image est une expression qui n'a certainement pas cours dans le monde sorcier. Après tout, les images magiques passent plus de temps à courir d'une image à l'autre qu'à être sage. Mais au fait, comment font-elles pour bouger?


Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit de Fof (un thème, une heure, une histoire) pour le thème « cadre ».

**Disclaimer** : Poudlard appartient à JKR

**AN**: Je sais que dans les films on voit des photos aussi bien en noir et blanc qu'en couleurs, mais j'ai décidé de me référer uniquement aux photos en noir et blanc ou sépia que l'on voit sur la Gazette des Sorciers. Après tout, si un journal avec un tel monopole ne met pas ses photos de une en couleurs, c'est qu'il ne le peut pas, non?

* * *

><p><strong>Cadre de Vie<strong>

Une des choses qui surprenait toujours les Nés-de-Moldus quand ils arrivaient dans le monde sorcier, c'était de voir bouger les photos et les tableaux. Ce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas, c'était la complexité du processus derrière la création de telles images. Beaucoup ne s'interrogeaient pas, même parmi les sorciers de souche, sur le manque de couleurs des photos ou sur comment tout cela bougeait. La réponse standard était bien sûr : « c'est de la magie ». Et on n'allait pas chercher plus loin.

En fait, si les images pouvaient bouger, c'est parce qu'elles étaient soumises à un produit spécial. Malheureusement, vu la grande complexité du liquide, il avait fallu faire un choix : le mouvement ou la couleur. Et la couleur avait été sacrifiée sans trop de difficulté. Bien sûr, un Maître de Potions chevronné comme Severus Rogue aurait pu améliorer le processus et parvenir à conserver, et le mouvement, et la couleur. Oui mais voilà, Severus Rogue avait d'autres chats à fouetter, comme une guerre à gagner par exemple. Et de toutes les façons, il n'aimait pas les photos. Toutes les personnes dont il aurait pu potentiellement vouloir le portrait étaient déjà mortes, alors quelle utilité pour lui ?

Quant aux tableaux, c'était un peu différent. Déjà on ne pouvait pas utiliser le même produit que pour les photos, car il dissolvait la peinture. De toute façon, le processus existait bien avant la première photo et avait toujours très bien fonctionné. Et comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, les sorciers étaient de l'opinion que si ça marchait comme c'était, pourquoi se fatiguer à essayer de le changer ?

Le mouvement des personnages était possible grâce à un enchantement spécifique jeté sur la peinture. Bien entendu, cela rendait plutôt coûteuse une telle peinture, d'autant qu'il fallait impérativement que de l'huile de pépin de raisin et pas une autre soit utilisée. On ne pouvait donc faire que des tableaux à la peinture à l'huile. Les aquarelles, aussi réalistes soient-elles, ne pouvaient pas s'animer. Bien sûr si vous alliez chercher dans la mémoire d'un certain professeur de Charmes de Poudlard, vous y trouveriez le bref souvenir d'un vol d'oiseaux à travers une aquarelle peinte par une certaine Miss Lily Evans et qui représentait un étang près de la maison de ses parents. Mais bien sûr, personne ne regardait et Lily Evans avait une certaine tendance à garder ses secrets pour elle-même. A sa mort, nul ne savait où en étaient ses recherches et toutes ses notes avaient brûlé à Godric's Hollow.

Mais contrairement aux photos, une fois le processus d'animation mis en place sur les tableaux, il fallait l'entretenir. Les personnes et les animaux représentés étaient en quelque sorte vivants. Notamment, il leur fallait se nourrir, se vêtir, dormir. Fort heureusement, s'ils ne se lavaient pas, les odeurs ne traversaient pas hors du tableau. Mais s'ils n'étaient pas nourris, les personnages des toiles « mourraient » et s'arrêtaient de bouger, rendant les frais supplémentaires pour créer le tableau complètement inutiles.

Il y avait plusieurs solutions à cet état de fait. Déjà, il suffisait de ne pas faire de tableaux de nu. Ou alors de fournir quelque part dans la toile des vêtements. La plupart des personnages étaient aussi exigeants que leur original et il n'était donc pas rare qu'ils soient peints dans les vêtements préférés des commanditaires. S'il leur fallait emprunter des vêtements dans une autre toile, les personnages se sentaient apparemment mortifiés de devoir quitter « leur » tableau nus. Après tout, ils avaient une parcelle du caractère de sorciers et à part quelques rares occasions très spécifiques, telles les nuits de Beltane, la nudité était prohibée dans le monde magique. Ce qui n'empêchait pas de mettre des tenues au minimalisme des plus provocants sans que cela ne gêne beaucoup de monde hors des cercles les plus traditionnels, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Quant à la nourriture, on pouvait bien entendu disposer des mets dans le tableau initial. Mais une fois de plus, les personnages étaient souvent exigeants et avaient tendance à rapidement se lasser de manger toujours la même chose. La solution la plus souvent retenue était tout simplement de réaliser en même temps des natures mortes qui ne représentaient que des victuailles.

Si en plus, le peintre présentait les plats sur une table avec plusieurs chaises ou, mieux encore, esquissait un véritable festin, il n'était pas rare de voir les personnages de différents tableaux se regrouper et avoir un repas entre amis et connaissances, tout comme leurs contreparties de chair et de sang le faisaient. Ils discutaient bien sûr de tous les ragots, aussi bien dans les tableaux qu'à l'extérieur, mais un sujet qui revenait également souvent était leur cadre.

Pour un tableau, son cadre c'est un peu comme son balai de Quidditch pour un joueur. Une sorte d'extension de lui-même qui permet aux autres de déterminer son standing dans la société. Un cadre moulé était moins haut dans la hiérarchie qu'un cadre sculpté, lui-même inférieur à un cadre moulé doré à la feuille d'or…Et la liste des subtilités entre les différents cadres était aussi détaillée et extensive que celle qui déterminait les différences de rang entre les anciennes familles magiques.

Bref, le microcosme des tableaux reproduisaient presque à l'identique la vie réelle si ce n'est que les personnages n'en tombaient jamais malades, ne saignaient pas et que, s'ils pouvaient avoir des relations charnelles, il n'y avait encore jamais eu de bébé né dans un tableau. Mais après tout, avec la magie, tout était possible, non ?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> : petite extension du monde de JKR. Essentiellement des théories personnelles. Une petite review pour me donner votre avis.


End file.
